Total Drama Return
by DiscoFish
Summary: Because of the failure of seasons 5 and 6 of Total Drama, and the rise of new shows such as The Ridonculous Race, Chris decided to host a brand new season, with 36 contestants from seasons 1-4! New relationships will form, old ones will crumble, and alliances will be pitted against each other. Who will win the million? Find out on Total Drama Return!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello everybody, I'm coming at you with Canada's hottest reality TV show, Total Drama! I'm Chris McLean, and today I've got a brand new season of the coolest show around!"

Chef choose that moment to butt in, "Isn't that Ridonculous Race show all the rage right now?" Chris gritted his teeth but ignored Chef, continuing his earlier speech.

"We're bringing back 36 of your favorite contestants this season, so get ready, because the first one is arriving just about...now!"

As Chris finished speaking, a yacht quickly stopped right next to the dock. There was a bit of a scuffle, a small shout, and suddenly, Sierra was thrown off the yacht. Her bags were quickly thrown out after her, and the yacht left almost as fast as it had arrived.

"Everyone's favorite stalker, Sierra!" Chris announced. He then looked at her and frowned. "Umm...Is there any reason why the yacht captain left so quickly, Sierra?"

Sierra, having just picked up her bags, looked at Chris and pouted. "I was only trying to cut out a lock of his hair! He said he had the best hair in the world, and I was going to compare it to Codykin's hair to prove him wrong!"

Chris, looking slightly nervous, backed up a few steps. "Heh heh...Just go stand over there, and don't cut off anyone's hair, heh..."

Sierra smiled and walked over to the opposite side of the dock. Chris breathed a sigh of relief after she moved away from him and continued. "Well, that was slightly disturbing! Anyways, our next yacht is pulling up, I wonder who it is!" Under his breath, he muttered, "Hopefully someone sane..." Unfortunately for him, the next person to disembark from the yacht was none other than Izzy.

Izzy looked around, a crazed look on her face. "Hi Chris! I'm so happy to be here! I'm gonna win this time! I hope the rest of team E-Scope comes back! Is Big O gonna be here? Are pet snakes allowed?" She most likely would have continued her rambling, but suddenly her face changed into an expression of seriousness, the likes of which was rarely seen on her. She grabbed Chris and pulled him closer, then whispered in a serious voice, "There aren't any cops on this island, right?"

Chris, looking partially confused and partially terrified, gulped and replied, "Umm...No."

With that, Izzy returned to her normal self, and yelled, "Wheeeeeeeeee," as she ran over to Sierra. They quickly struck up a conversation, and Izzy seemingly forgot all about Chris.

Chris, visibly relieved said, "Well...that was interesting. Hopefully our next contestant isn't another crazy like Eva or -"

"What was that, McLean," Eva asked, a deadly tone in her voice. She was standing on the edge of her yacht that had silently glided next to the dock.

"Our favorite body builder with anger issues, Eva!" Chris announced sarcastically. Eva glared at him, and jumped down off the boat. The dock cracked slightly, and Eva stormed past Chris, kicking him in the shin as she passed by him.

"Ow ow ow ow! What is wrong with you, woman?" Chris yelled. Eva just rolled her eyes. On the horizon, 3 yachts appeared, and headed for the dock. Shouting could be heard, and it sounded like 2 female voices and one male's. Chris recognized them immediately and rubbed his hands together, cackling with glee. "This is gonna be great for the ratings..."

The yachts arrived at the docks, and 3 contestants were shoved onto the dock. One of the yacht captains sarcastically waved as they sped off, and the other 2 were just glad the teens were gone. "Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen! Great to see you guys," Chris said, winking. The teens ignored him and continued bickering.

"Boyfriend stealer!"

"You'd broken up!"

"Ladies please, I think this argument should be over by no-"

"SHUT UP!"

Chris grinned and said, "As much fun as it is watching you fight, there are more contestants, so I'll need you to get your butts over to that side of the dock!" The teens, albeit reluctantly, walked over to the far end of the dock. Chris watched them walk away and smirked. "That's certainly going to cause a lot of drama! But now, for the next contestant!"

A new yacht pulled up to the dock, and out hopped Lightning. "Sha-Yeah! Lightning is here to Sha-Win this season! And I aint gonna let any nerds beat me this time!" Chris rolled his eyes and replied, "You better 'Sha-Move' or I'm gonna 'Sha-Kick' you off the island" Lightning, panicking slightly, said, "Sha-Got it," and ran over to the other contestants. He greeted them by saying, "What up, Sha-Losers?" No one replied. In fact, no one even glanced at him. "Sha-Whatever," he muttered.

"Looks like another yacht is here!" Chris announced happily. "And it looks like none other than...Jo! Welcome back!

Jo jumped off the yacht and muttered, "Stuff it, McLean," before walking over to the other contestants. Lightning brightened slightly upon seeing her.

"What's up, dude," He exclaimed happily. Jo just sighed and ignored him. "Touchy." Chris grinned. "Next up we have...Ugh, next up we have Noah." As he finished speaking, Noah disembarked from the newly arrived yacht, and looked around. "Huh...I figured it'd be a little worse. You must have spent at least 3 more cents than last time, Chris," he deadpanned. Chris looked at him, irked, and replied "Very funny, egghead. Go stand next to the other contestants." Noah sighed and walked over to join the rest of them.

"Now that our favorite bundle of joy is here, let's move on," Chris announced, earning an annoyed 'Hey!' from Noah. "The next contestant is going to be...Cody! Welcome back my man!"

Cody poked his head out from the door of the yacht. "Is she here?" he whispered fearfully. Sadly for him, Sierra had already seen him and she raced over to him and yanked him out of the yacht. "Cody! You're back!" Cody groaned and muttered, "Why me?!" as Chris grinned and said, "Tough luck, bro. But we gotta move on! Our next contestant is DJ!"

DJ hopped off his yacht and waved. "What's up, everybody?" Gwen nodded at him, Duncan grinned and waved, but that was about it. DJ, looking a little hurt, grabbed his bags and walked over to the other contestants, striking up a conversation with Duncan, leaving Gwen and Courtney to argue among themselves. Noah was looking more than a little annoyed with his fellow contestants, especially Gwen and Courtney. "Why did I ever sign up for this stupid show?," he muttered under his breath.

"The next contestant is...Alejandro! Come on down, Al!" Alejandro, looking a little irked by the use of the name Al, exited and waved to the contestants. "Hello everyone, it's good to be back!" Noah glared at him and muttered, "Eel." Alejandro ignored him, and asked, "Is my sweet Heather here?"

Chris grinned and said, "She is now!" Heather walked off her yacht, and upon seeing Alejandro, scoffed. Alejandro walked over to her, knelt down, and kissed her hand. "Hello, beautiful," He purred. Heather regarded him coolly and pushed him over. "I don't like you" she said flatly. He grinned at her from the ground and smoothly said, "I love it when you play hard to get." She rolled her eyes and walked over to join the other campers, looking at them with hostile stares. She received the same response from most of them. Alejandro got up, brushed himself off, and joined the group a few moments later.

Chris grinned while watching them and after they finished said, "How touching! Kind of. Anyways, the next contestant to arrive is Trent! Shame you couldn't have been the ninth contestant, right?" Trent, who was walking off the yacht, glared daggers at him. "I'm over that Chris! I'll have you know -" He faltered slightly when seeing Gwen, then continued. "I'll have you know I realized that obsession was crazy and have stopped it altogether!" Chris smirked at him, "Did you realize it was crazy 9 times?" Trent said nothing, but slowly walked to the host, and snarled, "I. Am. OVER IT!" Chris recoiled slightly and said, "Jeez, calm down man!" Trent narrowed his eyes, but joined the other contestants.

"Next we have everyone's favorite couple, Geoff and Bridgette!" He paused for a few moments, then said, "Umm...Hello?" He walked over to the yacht and saw the couple in a make out session. "Hey! Kiss later," Chris yelled, "We're on a schedule here!" The couple reluctantly broke apart, and they happily walked over to the other contestants, excited to see friends again.

"It seems you two are happy to be here! Enjoy it while you can!" The contestants looked at him nervously and he laughed, "Kidding! Well...Kinda. Anyways, the next to arrive is...Dawn!" The small blond girl walked off the yacht, and shyly smiled at the crowd. Most people ignored her, but a few, like Bridgette and Gwen, smiled back. "Dawn! So happy to see you! Tell me, what's my aura like today?" She looked him up and down and said, "Hmm... Your aura is black with tints of dark red and dark green, meaning you are a typically cruel person, but you also fear and are slightly jealous of those you abuse." Chris looked at her nervously, and said, "Um...Wrong," while at the same time, Noah scoffed. "Please, like any of that mumbo jumbo is real." Dawn looked at him and said, "I assure you, it is." Noah just scoffed. Dawn went to join the group, while at the same time Chris recovered.

"Next, the sister with attitude, LeShawna!" LeShawna grinned and jumped off her yacht. "What up y'all," she called waving at Gwen. Heather sighed and muttered, "Oh great, weird ghetto girl is with us." LeShawna glared at her and was about to charge at her when she was restrained by Geoff and Gwen. "Ooh, I am gonna hurt that skinny white girl one day," she growled. Chris watched the scene play out with a grin.

"Next up, we have the nerd himself, Harold!" Harold jumped off his yacht and attempted to roll when he hit the ground like a ninja, but failed and ended up sprawled out on his back. "Owww..."

Chris laughed and commented, "Great to see you kept those 'mad skills'!" LeShawna glared at him and rushed to help her boyfriend. "You ok, string bean?" Harold, upon seeing LeShawna's face, smiled and said, "I am now." LeShawna chuckled and helped him to his feet, and together they walked back to the other contestants, chatting about what they'd done the past few months.

Chris smiled as he watched them go. "They warm my cold heart...NOT! Let's introduce the next contestant, Brick!" Brick, dressed in his cadet uniform, walked off the yacht. "Private Brick, reporting for duty, sir," he said as he saluted Chris. Chris smirked, "At ease, cadet." Jo, seeing Brick, grinned and said, "If it isn't Sergeant Bed Wetter! Have you had an accident lately?" Brick replies, "Very funny, Jo." He then walks off and joins the rest of the group.

"And it looks like Dakota is just arriving! And it seems that, for once, there aren't any paparazzi! That makes my job easier! Say, does that have anything to do with Daktazoid?" Dakota glared at him. "Daddy paid a lot of money to a medical company, and they cured me! Oh and FYI, we're suing!" Chris smirked smugly. "Contract, remember?" Dakota responded by kicking Chris and walking angrily to the group.

"Ow! What is with it with you guys hurting me?" Chris said angrily. "Gee, I don't know, you're only our sadistic host who has made the past few months of our lives a living nightmare," Noah quipped, earning chuckles from more than a few campers. Chris glared angrily at him before continuing introducing the campers.

"And the next yacht arriving contains...Mike and Zoey! The crazy guy and the redhead!" Mike looked angrily at Chris, "It's only me now, thank you very much," while Zoey nodded her head in agreement. Chris grunted, "Well then you're a whole lot less interesting." Zoey glared at him, "Mike is very interesting, you meanie!" Chris shrugged, "Uh huh. Moving on, who do we have next...? Scott!"

As the yacht pulled in, a lot of contestants from ROTI, especially Dawn, glared angrily at the boy who stepped out. "Hi guys, I can't wait to have a fun season with all of you!" No one said anything. Scott chuckled nervously, "Heh heh...The past is in the past, right?" Again, no one responded. Slumping his shoulder, he walked over to join the group.

"I can think of one person who won't last long," Chris smirked. "Speaking of not lasting long, here's B!" The silent genius walked off the yacht, and nodded to the group, although upon noticing Scott he glared angrily at him. "Welcome back B!" Chris yelled, "Anything you'd like to say?" B rolled his eyes and walked over to the group.

Chris watched him go, then turned to the next yacht. "Ok everybody, say hello to Owen!" Owen rushed out of the yacht, and yelled, "Hey guys!" A lot of the guys from the original season ran over to say hi, while Noah grinned and waved. Owen greeted all the guys, then went over to say hi to Noah. "Hey Noah, what's up? How are you and Emma?" Upon hearing Emma's name, Noah's grin disappeared and a look of sadness took its place. "We...broke up," Noah said quietly. Owen's happy expression faded too, and he gave Noah a big hug. "It's ok buddy," he said quietly. Noah, getting crushed by Owen, coughed out, "Chubby Buddy...*ack* I appreciate it but...*ack* I can't breathe." Owen quickly let go of him, embarrassed. Of course, at that moment Owen let one rip, and everyone started coughing. As the campers scrambled to get as far away from the fumes as they could, Chris got ready to introduce the next contestants.

"Next we have Katie and Sadie, the 2 squealing BFFFL's!" Katie and Sadie walked off the boat and both yelled, "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" at the same time. "It's like, so good to be back!" Katie gushed. "Oh my gosh, I know right?!" Sadie replied. They were about to squeal again when Chris cut them off. "Shut up and go over there, for the sake of my ears!" He yelled crossly. The two girls glared at him, but they walked over to join the group.

"And now, because we are on a tight schedule, we'll group the remaining people into 3 people a yacht!" Chris announced. "And on the first yacht we have...Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth! Good to see you again! Now get your butts over to the group!" They complied, and soon the next yacht arrived.

"Let's see... Looks like we have Justin, Anne Maria, and Staci! Good to see you, good to see you, bla bla bla, get over there." The 3 teens walked off the yacht and into the group, mingling with friends, or, in some of their cases, lack thereof. "And now for the final yacht...we have Sam the gamer and Ezekiel, who is no longer feral!" Sam immediately ran to Dakota, while Ezekiel slowly walked out, saying "Uh, hello, eh." Chris looked and grinned. "Now that you're all here I can begin with the rules of this season! And get ready, because they're gonna be a shocker!"

All the campers looked at him with either interest or fear. Chris looked at their expressions and grinned. He continued with, "This season, most of the challenges will be in VR!" He eagerly looked at them to see how they would respond. Sadly for him, only Noah, Cody, Harold, and Sam knew what it was. "Umm...Should we know what that is," a confused looking Courtney asked. Chris facepalmed.

"VR stands for virtual reality," Chris grumbled, "Which I'm surprised some of you didn't know!" Duncan shrugged and said, "Meh, sounds dumb." Which was not the right thing to say. Chris's eye twitched, and after a moment, he grinned sadistically and said, "Well, I guess I'll have to prove your wrong," which made more than one contestant glare at Duncan, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Follow me campers," Chris announced as he walked off the dock and into a gray building nearby.

-Inside the building, a 20 foot tall machine with 36 different monitors came into view. There were 36 different chairs as well, with what appeared to be headsets next to them. Benches also lined the sides of the room. Chris had the campers stand in a line, then passes out slips of paper. "On these slips you will find a number. That is your VR machine! So, get over there and hook yourselves up! I'll explain the challenge in a moment!" The campers all walked over to their chairs, and put on their headsets. Trent was very annoyed when he realized had number 9. Once the campers had all sat down and put on their headsets, Chris pressed a button, and all the campers felt their minds be taken to the simulation.

"Hello campers! Welcome to Total Drama's first ever VR challenge! And don't worry, there'll be plenty more to come! So, the rules of this are simple - All of you received one superpower! Oh, and you guys are rocking the tights that came with them!" The campers looked down, and to their horror, they were indeed wearing tights.

(This is the confessional)

 **Noah: I guess I'm the first person to use this. Whoop-de-do. Listen, I just want to say that I –**

 **Heather: Hate -**

 **Gwen: Tights!**

 **Owen: My tights were really pretty!**

"You have all been dropped in this virtual city with no one else within a 2 mile radius," Chris continued. "Your goal is simple - eliminate everyone until you are the last person standing! The person who wins gets a treat, and the person who does the worst gets eliminated!" Before anyone could interrupt, Chris said, "And if multiple people get no kills, which I'm sure will happen, you get to vote for one of them! Your challenge begins...Now!"

A horn sounded and the campers all began to test out their power. Some were better than others.

Power:

Sierra - Super strength

Cody - Advanced Super-Suit

DJ - Can charm animals into fighting for him

Geoff - Can slice through people with hat {1}

Bridgette - Her surfboard works as a hover board, and has spikes on the sides

Dawn - Mind control

Brick - Able to use any weapon he finds

Dakota - Can temporarily stun people with her beauty

Courtney - Able to yell at 200+ decibels

Sadie - Able to use any of Sadie's items she transforms into

Katie - Can transform into any item she can think of

Noah - Hyper intelligence, and knowledge of where everyone else is

Alejandro - Two 9 millimeter handguns that have unlimited ammo

Heather - Can shapeshift into other people

Gwen - Can fly

Owen - Can consume 1,000 donuts in a single bite

Lightning - Super strength

Jo - Super speed

Zoey - Has a bow and arrow that she can use expertly

Mike - Has a sword and shield that he can use expertly. Very few things can damage them.

Anne Maria - Her hairspray is poisonous

Justin - His beauty can convince females (and Owen) to work with him

Tyler - Increased awareness of surroundings

Lindsay - Her nail polish lasts forever

Scott - Has lots of traps he can lay out for others

B - A tool belt from which he can pull anything, albeit in small quantities {2}

Sam - Has the ability to summon Donkey Kong

Duncan - Super strength, plus brass knuckles with spikes on them

Beth - Can summon a pig army (I couldn't think of anything good XD)

Izzy - Flight, plus a spear

Trent - His guitar can play notes that send out a shockwave

LeShawna - Can slap someone with enough force to send them flying backwards

Harold - Has ninja bodyguards

Staci - Can bore people to death by talking

Ezekiel - Cam become feral at any time

Eva - Super speed

Beth grinned as she summoned a few pigs. "This is awesome," she announced to no one in particular. Summoning a few dozen pigs, she saddled one and rode off to find her first victim.

Cody grinned as he fired off one of his lasers attached to the hand of his suit. Suddenly, he heard someone scream, "CODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY," and unknown force knocked him off his feet. Sierra blushed, and got off of him. "Sorry!" Cody got up and sighed. "How did you even find me that fast?"

Dawn looked around nervously. The real world was full of auras and sounds and animals, but this world was blank. She could sense no aura, and heard nothing except what sounded like 'Cody'. She sighed, and started walking to the park she saw off in the distance. Hopefully she could wait there and she wouldn't have to kill anyone.

Noah looked down on his wrist. He had what looked like a large watch on it. The screen showed several moving blips, and he realized quickly enough they were people. He was smart enough to know that he shouldn't attack anyone just yet, and started moving into the city, looking for a gun shop.

Gwen sighed. "Normally, being able to fly would be awesome. But I don't have any weapons, so it's useless," she muttered aloud. I guess I could see if anyone else has one I could steal...

Alejandro looked at his weapons and grinned. This will be easy," he said to himself. "All I have to do is find someone and...there!...Are those...pigs?" Further away, Beth saw a figure in the distance. She hoped it wasn't one of her friends, but she know she needed to kill whoever it was, so steeling her nerves, she directed her pigs to the figure, summoning more pigs as she charged.

Alejandro watched the swarm of pigs begin to close in on him. Slowly, he raised his weapons, and then, without warning, started firing.

Beth's pig army was still charging when bullets started flying into them. One of them struck her pig, and she tumbled to the ground as the pig's body exploded into millions of pixels. As she recovered for a moment, Alejandro managed to take out the rest of her pigs. As she slowly stood up, Alejandro shoved her roughly into the ground. "Sorry, my sweet Beth. But I simply CAN'T let you live. So, goodbye..." Beth, knowing she was already going to die, summoned as many pigs as she could, and smirked, "Have fun, jerk." A gunshot was heard, just as the pigs Beth summoned rammed into Alejandro.

In another part of the city, Brick slowly walked around, looking for any weapon shops.

 **Brick: As useful as my power was, I needed a weapon to make it work. Thankfully, I did manage to find something...**

Brick managed to find one, but as he walked in, he was ambushed by a crazed Izzy. She had been circling above the weapons shop, waiting for whatever poor soul happened to try to enter the store. She flew down, spear pointed outwards, ready to stab him and claim her first kill. Luckily for Brick, someone happened to save him, shoving him out of the place Izzy was heading for and taking the hit instead.

"Jo!" Brick watched, horrified, as Izzy stabbed her through her stomach, and then flew away, cackling. Brick rushed to Jo while she looked at her stomach in shock, the wound already beginning to pixelize and crumble away. "Great, just great. I do something nice for once and this is my reward. You better win this, Sergeant Bed-Wetter!" And with that, she crumbled away.

Izzy continued circling above. Brick had gone into the gun store, and she knew he'd be coming out soon. Then, she would swoop down and kill him! Below her, she saw a figure exit the store. She began her spiral downwards, ready to crush her enemies!

Brick saw Izzy flying down and smirked. He shouldered the rifle he'd picked up and aimed down the sights. He waited as she got closer…closer...and then fired. Poor Izzy didn't have any time to react. The bullet hit her in the head, and by the time her body slammed into Brick's, it was nothing more than a few pixels. He grinned, and yelled, "For Jo," before running off to find more enemies.

Lightning was wandering around the city, looking for possible opponents. So far, he hadn't seen anyone. He frowned and punched a brick wall next to him, leaving a fist sized hole in his wake. "Sha-Dang it! Where is everyone?" Unknown to him, Duncan had heard him, and was silently creeping up behind him. He crept closer….close…But at the last second, Lightning turned around and saw him. He was a little too slow, though.

Duncan slammed his fist into Lightning, and because of his brass knuckled, the punch left him bleeding in the left side of stomach. He furiously charged Duncan, who had enough time to say, "Oh crap," before getting a fist to the face. He was momentarily stunned, and Lightning charged him again, but Duncan managed to land another hit, this time on his leg. He was thrown back a bit by the punch, but he recovered, and stood up, facing off with Lightning.

Nearby, Dawn had found a hiding spot in the woods. She planned on sitting down and mediating, but a snap of twig alerted her to someone's presence. She looked in the area she heard the sound, just in time to see Mike charging at her. In a desperate attempt to stop her death, she yelled, "Stop!" She closed her eyes, waiting for the sword to hit home. It never did.

She looked up in surprise to see Mike completely still. "Why would he…My power!" She looked at him again, and thought about what to do. She eventually decided on, "Stand guard, and eliminate anyone who comes near." Then, she sat down and started mediating. After all, she now could mediate without the fear of dying.

LeShawna was loving her power. So far, she had slapped as many items as she could. She'd sent lampposts, fire hydrants, and even small cars flying! All the noise, however, was making quite a bit of sound. And that sound had not gone unnoticed. Heather noticed her, and with a smirk, shapeshifted into Gwen.

Heather had been wandering around the city before she had heard LeShawna. Like Brick, she had found a weapons store. She had looked at some of the assault rifles, but decided with a 6 inch knife with serrated edges. She had just walked out from weapons store when she heard LeShawna.

Heather walked over to LeShawna, grinning internally. She knew LeShawna would think she was Gwen, so she got her knife ready.

 **Heather: I am loving this power!**

"LeShawna!" LeShawna turned to see Gwen jogging over to her. She smiled and waved at Gwen, thinking they were going to team p. Gwen jogged over, but instead of saying anything, pulled out a knife and stabbed her! LeShawna gasped as she felt the knife be slid into her gut. Gwen viciously pulled the knife out, and kicked her over. As LeShawna watched, she turned and walked away, and the last thing she saw was Heather shapeshift back into her normal self.

 **LeShawna: That *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*! I'll make her pay!**

Zoey had been wandering around the city, but hadn't found the person she was looking for. "Mike! Mike! Mike!" She sighed, and slumped her shoulders in defeat. It looked as if she wouldn't be finding him. She finally came upon a change in what previously had been a jungle of skyscrapers. A park! She started walking to, oblivious to who was in it…

DJ had also found the forest. However, while Zoey was entering from the front, he entered in the side. He happily looked on as animals all over the woods started running towards him. Before long, he had a few dozen forest animals by his side.

Zoey had noticed something odd. When she had entered the park, several animals had raced off in the same direction, seemingly oblivious to everything else. She decided that she should follow them, and so she climbed a tree and headed off in their direction.

DJ was happily petting a rabbit. He would have continued, except a rustling in the leaves alerted him to a new presence. He squinted at the tree, trying to make out any people…

Zoey had seen DJ and took aim with her bow. She pulled back, and let an arrow go. It struck DJ in the chest, and he howled in pain. The animals all looked up at her, and started stalking to her. Realizing she had to kill DJ or the animals would get her, she pulled back again, and let an arrow fly. This one hit him in the head, and he exploded into thousands of pixels.

The animals, seemingly broken out of a trance, looked around and bolted. Zoey, panting, stared at DJ's pixels in shock.

 **Zoey: I can't believe I just did that!**

Mike had heard several long screams nearby. He glanced at Dawn, and she nodded her head. He took off in the direction of the sounds, and ended up running straight into Zoey.

 **And so ends the first chapter! Please note that this is my first fanfiction, so it's not going to be perfect. That being said, what did you think? Feel free to favorite, or follow! And I would love to hear some constructive criticism! And don't worry, I'll have the rest of the campers in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you next time! Well, sort of. I mean I won't ACTUALLY see you, but you know what I mean. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! New chapter! Yay!**

Mike stumbled backwards, then quickly assumed a battle stance. He didn't say anything. Zoey looked at him, concern in her eyes. "Mike! Mike! Are you ok?" He didn't answer, and that's when Zoey noticed the glazed look in his eyes. Mike slowly took a step toward her, weapon drawn.

Elsewhere in the city, Owen was sitting in a donut store, consuming as many donuts as he could find. "Ha ha, this is awesome!" His happy cries did not go unnoticed. Justin, who had been walking around the city, heard him and entered the store. When Owen saw him, he stopped eating and gazed at Justin's face. "So…beautiful, heh heh…"

Justin rolled his eyes and walked over to the stunned Owen. With a single punch, he knocked Owen out of his stupor, then he proceeded to beat him senseless. When he finally finished beating him, he pushed the now unconscious Owen over and stomped on his head. Owen exploded into thousands of pixels, and Justin smirked. "I hope I didn't get any pixels on my beautiful face."

Anne Maria was spraying her toxic hairspray in her hair, and gagging all the while. "Must…keep my hair….perfect…" Slowly, the toxins worked their way through her pouf, and Anne Maria became the first, and last, contestant to eliminate themselves.

Lindsay was happily painting her nails, oblivious to her surroundings. "This color, is like sooooo perfect. I wish Taylor was here." As she continued to babble on, Heather saw her and grinned slyly. Shape-shifting into Tyler, she put on a fake smile and walked over to Lindsay. "Hey babe what's up?" Lindsay looked up and saw who she believed to be Tyler. "Taylor! I'm so happy you're here! DO you think-" She never finished her sentence. Heather plunged the knife into her head, and watched her body explode into nothingness. Shape-shifting back to her normal form, she brushed a stray pixel off and walked away, looking for another victim.

Harold grinned as he saw the black robed ninjas following him. He asked to use one of their swords, and a ninja gave it to him. He swung it a few times, testing its weight, and nodded approvingly. "This is a good blade. You have served me well, grasshopper." He then bowed, and started walking off to the inner city. Suddenly, however, he heard a sound, and turned around to see Staci walking towards him.

Staci saw Harold and walked over to him, then started talking. "Did you know my great great great great great great great…?" Harold, who had raised his blade to strike her down, felt himself weakening. With great effort, he glanced to the side and saw his bodyguards were slowly sinking down as well. He tried lifting his blade again, but it was too late. His bodyguards pixelized and fell apart, and with horror he watched his sword arm begin to turn into pixels. Slowly, the pixels spread across his body, and eventually, to his head. His head pixelized, and it was all over for Harold.

Staci looked at where Harold had been standing, and to her disappointment, realized he was gone. She sighed, and started walking off. That was her first mistake. Her second was about to hit her.

Ezekiel had been preparing to ambush Harold when Staci had started talking. He had been far away enough that he wasn't killed, but still felt its effects. Now that he was free, he growled and transformed into his feral self. He lunged at Staci, knocking her down and clawing at her back. She screamed, but he kept clawing her, his nails like claws.

 ***WARNING: This scene is slightly graphic***

He soon started ripping out her organs and trying to eat them. However, every time he yanked one out, it pixelized. Staci was still alive, but only by a little. She was quietly whimpering now. Ezekiel finally killed her when he slammed his "hand" into her head, attempting to get her brain. She exploded into pixels, and a moment later, so did Ezekiel.

 ***Ok, you can look now.***

A laser beam was sent flying through the air, and it hit Ezekiel dead on. There was an explosion, and a moment later, there was no sign of feral Ezekiel except for a few pixels. Cody had seen Ezekiel start trying to eat Staci, and had been stunned for a minute before coming to his senses and killing him. He let out a sigh of relief and started flying back to Sierra. He would never make it.

Eva had figured out her power almost instantly. She had started jogging, and almost crashed into the side of a building. With her speed, she had started running in search of other contestants. And she had just found the first one. Courtney.

Courtney hadn't done anything since the VR had started. She had yelled at Chris, discovered her power, and sat down. She figured she would wait until someone came along, then kill them. Sadly for her, she did not expect that person to be a superfast Eva. Eva barreled into her, moving faster than the speed of sound. Courtney didn't even have time to scream as she slammed into a brick building.

The second Eva hit the building, there had been a massive collapse. Bricks flew everywhere, and smoke rose up from the wreckage. When the smoke cleared, a battered Eva was seen slowly getting up. The only signs of Courtney were a few pixels in Eva's hair. Eva grinned triumphantly, with a little blood visible on her face. That grin was shattered when she heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Eva." Noah was looking at her, a gun raised. "I know you can move fast, but I'll kill you if you even try it," he warned, which stopped Eva from moving any further. "I would kill anyone else, but because you're my 'friend', I'll let you live on one condition – we team up." Eva knew there was only one answer.

"Fine, bookworm." Noah smirked. "I had a feeling you'd say yes." Eva rolled her eyes, but accepted Noah's hand when she started standing up. "My power gave me the ability to determine where everyone else is, so let's get going. Justin is nearby…"

As Cody was flying, he was hit in the side by a projectile. An RPG had been fired at him, and it had immobilized him. His suit gave out and he fell to the ground, screaming all the while. He slammed into the ground, and groaned, pain shooting through him. He was powerless to stop Brick as he walked over, and ripped his helmet off. "Sorry, Cody." And with that, he drew his pistol and fired a single round into his head.

Duncan and Lightning circled each other wearily. Even though Lightning's super strength outmatched his own, Duncan had managed to hold him back with his brass knuckles. But he knew that they were both on the edge of death. Summoning his last reserves of strength, he threw a ferocious uppercut.

Lightning saw the hit coming, and knew what he had to do. He jumped out of the way, although he was still grazed by the spikes. As Duncan stumbled, having missed the punch, he slammed his fist into his back. He heard a loud CRACK, and knew that he'd broken something. Duncan screamed, and Lighting slowly walked over to him.

Duncan's back was on fire. He had missed, and paid dearly for it. He couldn't move, only watch as Lightning pried the brass knuckles off of him. Lightning looked at him one last time, and said, "Sha-good fight," and then stomped his foot onto Duncan's head.

Lightning was breathing heavily as he looked down at Duncan's pixelized body. Lightning had fought a lot of people, but that was by far his hardest opponent. As he slumped down on the side of a building, he failed to notice a dark figure stalking over to him.

Trent had done nothing so far this game. He had heard several screams and explosions, but hadn't run into any other people. When he saw Lightning and Duncan fighting, he knew what he had to do. As Lightning slumped down on the side of a building, he crept up on him.

Lightning didn't have a chance. Trent sent out a massive shockwave, destroying everything in its 200 meter radius. Lightning was thrown into the air, then slammed down onto the ground, exploding into pixels. Trent grinned slightly before running away, determined not to be caught.

 ***A montage of clips is shown***

Scott is seen snaring Dakota, who he then stabs with a vicious looking sword.

Sam is seen summoning Donkey Kong, who proceeds to beat B into a pulp.

Tyler is shown being sliced in half by Geoff.

 ***Montage Ends***

 **B: Looks at the camera and shrugs. He then pulls out a picture of Scott and rips it in half.**

Geoff was wandering around the city, looking for Bridgette. He heard what sounded like an explosion behind him, and as he turned to look, he bumped into Bridgette. "Oof! Sorry babe!" She shrugs and smiles at him. "I'm so happy to see you again. I missed you, my litte snuggly snugaler!" She pulls him into a deep kiss, and fails to notice the pair of girls behind them.

Katie and Sadie had loved their powers. Katie had transformed into guns, swords, lip gloss, hair dye, and many other things. She now transformed into a machine gun, but unfortunately, Sadie wasn't paying attention, and so she tumbled to the floor.

Bridgette and Geoff heard the noise and broke away. They turned to look, and saw Sadie picking up a machine gun. They knew what to do. Geoff threw his hat at Sadie's and she was using to pick up the machine gun, but in the nick of time, Sadie twisted, and the hat only cut her. She screamed, but now Geoff was defenseless.

Sadie had picked up the machine gun and started firing at Geoff, who yelped and hid behind a building. Sadie turned her fire to Bridgette, who started swerving, desperately trying to dodge the bullets. By some miracle, she succeeded, and managed to get close to Sadie.

Sadie yelled, "Sword," and Katie responded instantly, transforming into a wicked looking rapier. Geoff, who had realized he was no longer in danger of being shot, raced towards Sadie, ducking under the rapier swing. He grabbed his hat, picked it up, and turned just in time to see Sadie hit Bridgette with a vicious stroke.

Bridgette had been trying to ram Sadie with her hoverboard, figuring she'd be unable to use the rapier properly. So when it sliced her from the top of her chest to her hip, she was shocked. Geoff screamed something unintelligible, and charged at Sadie. Sadie figured her rapier could slice through his hat, but it couldn't. With ease, the hat passed through her rapier, and Katie became human again, only this time, she was in two pieces.

Geoff saw that Katie had been killed and ran to Bridget. She was pixelizing, but she weakly coughed and looked up at him. "I'll…*cough* be ok, just….*cough* win it for us, ok?" With that, she became fully pixelized.

Sadie had burst into tears and sank down onto her knees when she saw Katie explode into pixels. Sobbing, she heard Geoff approaching, who looked at her with furious eyes. There was no remorse in them, as he lifted his hat and sliced Sadie in half, who exploded into pixels.

Geoff looked at Sadie's pixels and scoffed. He hated this girl, and Katie as well. But there he was another feeling flaring inside of him – despair. Without Bridgette, he had no interest in playing the game. He knew what he needed to do. He raised his hat, then dropped it on his head. It burst into pixels, and his body toppled to the ground before also pixelizing.

 **Geoff: *Looking down* I know that seemed extreme, and looking back I agree, but I just didn't want to play without Bridgette. But those two bumbling girls? *He looks up angrily* they're going to pay.**

"Cody! Cody! Codyyyyyy!" Sierra was pacing around frantically, searching for Cody. But it was a fruitless search. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she finally deduced he might be dead. She was furious, and muttered ominously, "If anyone hurt my Cody-kins…they're dead."

Brick had been watching Sierra, and felt his blood go cold. He decided it might be safer if he took out Sierra right now. He aimed his rifle again, and fired. He missed. Sierra heard the gun go off, and turned around to see Brick moving his sights to her.

She snarled, and jumped as high as she could. Brick frantically tried to hit her, but he couldn't. He tried to turn and run, but Sierra landed on him, and delivered blow after blow. His last thought before being eliminated was, "I'd hate to see her if she knew I'd killed Cody…"

Sierra looked down at Brick, pleased. He had pixelized, and now there was one less enemy. She wondered if he had killed Cody, then decided against it. After all, he was probably too nice. Then again, he had tried to kill her. She was still pondering when a bullet found its way into her head.

Alejandro stood behind her, an arm raised. His clothes were torn, his face was bruised and bloody, and he looked furious. He watched as she pixelized, then slipped into the shadows. He had been too cocky when dealing with Beth, and he knew he was lucky to be alive. Plus, if he repeated the same mistake twice, it would bring dishonor to his name.

Suddenly, all around the arena, a voice was heard. "Congratulations, contestants! You are the final twelve. As a reward, we're giving you a special surprise!" Noah narrowed his eyes. "Run." Eva looked at him strangely. "From what," she asked. Noah, still frowning, replied, "Its Chris. There's no way this surprise will be safe. It will be better to be closer to the center. Now GO!" He yelled the last part, and together they both ran to the inner city. Eva decided to be kind, and didn't run faster than Noah.

"So, for my surprise….I hope you like earthquakes!" As Chris finished talking, a loud rumbling was hear. Then, the edges of the maps started exploding, killing anyone who was to close. Sam had been near the edge, and was killed when a building fell on him.

Scott, busy setting a trap and ignoring Chris, was caught in the center of an explosion. Trent was strumming his guitar when a building fell next to him. Desperately running, he tried to blast away buildings, but eventually, he missed and a large chunk of brick landed on him.

Gwen was running when she slammed head on into LeShawna. She grabbed her hand and yelled, "Come on, we've got to go!" LeShawna, however, smiled a cruel smile and said, "I will. You won't" With that, she drove her knife into Gwen's stomach. Gwen gasped, and staggered backwards. Heather returned to her normal form, and smirked. "Bye-bye, weird goth girl." With those lovely parting words, she kicked Gwen viciously and left her to die.

Gwen was bleeding quickly, but she still tried to fly, which she should have done in the first place. However, she was very weak, and couldn't get more than a few inches off the ground. Spitting out a word most 60 year old military men shouldn't know, she sank down into the ground and let herself die.

Zoey and Mike glared at each other. Mike had tried several times to chop Zoey in half, but she had been nimble enough to dodge them. She had figured out by now that he was somehow being controlled, but she was still hesitant to attack him. Mike, however, had no such hesitation. Raising his sword, he unleashed a vicious swipe that struck Zoey in the leg. She screamed, and Mike froze. It looked as if he was fighting an internal battle.

However, Dawn's power won out, and he glared at her. Zoey, tears in her eyes, knew he had no chance now of breaking free. As Mike charged her, she raised her bow and fired an arrow into his torso. Mike screamed, and fell back. Zoey, standing a little unsteadily, closed her eyes and fired another arrow at Mike. It hit him in the head, and Mike exploded into little pixels.

Dawn, who had been meditating, was jolted suddenly. Mike's link she had established with him was gone. She was suddenly very worried, and turned to flee when an arrow pinned her to the ground. It had entered straight through her knee – a perfect shot. Dawn screamed, and Zoey walked out of the woods.

Zoey walked up to dawn and put an arrow to her throat. "Was it you?!" Dawn was crying as she replied, "Yes…I'm so sorry!" Zoey threw her to the ground, and for a moment Dawn thought she could leave. Then Zoey turned to her, and aura or not, Dawn knew she was the angriest person she'd ever seem. Zoey, in a dark tone she'd never used before, smirked and said, "This will be fun." Dawn's eyes widened and then went black, as two arrows, jabbed in by Zoey, buried themselves in her. She screamed, but all Zoey did was laugh…

 **Dawn: *Shaking* Never before… have I… *she breaks into sobs***

As Dawn exploded into pixels, Chris's voice was heard, "Down to the final six! Time for something fun! You have 60 seconds to get ready, cause by then you will be teleported to a floating arena!"

Heather smirked, and turned into Brick. "Might as well be someone they trust…"

Noah and Eva looked at each other. Noah sighed. "Truce until it's just us?" Eva smirked. "Sure, bookworm." Noah rolled his eyes but smirked a little. They shook hands, and sat down, waiting for the fight.

Alejandro was practicing his aim. After all, guns were no use if you missed every shot.

Zoey grinned wolfishly and knocked an arrow. "They'll all die…"

Justin looked up, alarmed, then sighed and tried to get into a running stance.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0! Start!"

Justin was a little disorientated, but broke into a sprint. He saw Zoey and figured she was a good target. He ran to her then gazed into her eyes. He was still looking when an arrow pierced his skull. Zoey glared at him, her anger far surpassing his power. As Justin pixelated, she drew her bow and aimed at 'Brick'.

Alejandro was disappointed that he didn't see Heather, but he didn't have much time to be, as Eva rammed her fist into him. He stumbled back, and Heather took this chance to walk over to him, disguised as Brick, and jab her knife into his gut. She yanked the knife out, and Alejandro collapsed. She then side stepped Eva, and held her knife out, which slashed her as she ran right where Heather had been.

Noah had been aiming for Brick when he'd spotted Zoey. Sparing little time, he changed his sights onto her and fired 3 shots. Zoey didn't have a chance. She pixelated before even screaming. Turning back to Eva, he saw 'Brick' jab a knife in her back, then turn into Heather. Noah snarled, then unleashed the rest of his clip on Heather. Bullets peppered her body, and she fell, screaming and clutching her stomach.

Suddenly, the arena floor gave way, and Noah was falling…falling…He woke with a start, seeing his fellow campers gathered around him. "Congratulations, little buddy," Owen called, and he nodded. Chris burst into the room a minute later, "Congratulations to Noah! As your reward, you will pick who goes home tonight…out of the options we provide. Noah sighed, and said, "Well…let's see my options then."

*1 hour later*

The campers were gathered around Chris. "And Noah…here are your options… Beth! Jo! LeShawna! DJ!...Owen!...Anne Maria! Lindsay! Harold! Courtney! Duncan! Dakota! B! Tyler! Bridgette! Hmm…This is interesting. But because Sadie used Katie to kill Bridget *Angry looks at the two BFFFLs as Chris said this* the kill goes to Sadie! So, continuing with your options, Katie! Gwen! And finally…Mike!" 

The named campers looked at Noah anxiously, save Owen who was eating a piece of moldy bread. "Do I take out a threat, or just an annoying person…hmm…?" Noah mused for a moment, before looking up and announcing, "The person going home is... Katie!" Sadie screamed, "NOOO!" while Katie looked at Noah with hatred. The other campers shrugged and ignored the two BFFFLs.

"Excellent choice! And now…I shall reveal the means of leaving… The dock of shame!"

*Crickets crickets crickets* Finally Gwen said, "Real original." Chris sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Chef, take her away!" The hysterical Katie was dragged away, but Sadie followed and went with her. "I'm not leaving without you!" Chris smiled and watched them leave. "What a relief, getting rid of those two. Anyways, time for teams!"

The remaining campers looked at Chris, anxious for the teams. Chris started with, "Team 1 will be known as the Flopping Flounder!" A ding is heard, and a circle with an upside flounder appears. The campers look at it in shock. Noah, his face pale, says, "You're a wizard, Chris." "It's special effects you idiots!" The campers are broken out of their trance and stare at the ground sheepishly.

"Anyways, the members of Flopping Flounder are… Sierra, Cody, Brick, Dakota, Courtney, Heather, Owen, Anne Maria, Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Trent, LeShawna, Harold, Staci, and Ezekiel!" The reactions were immediate. Courtney yelled, "Why did you put me with this oaf," Duncan groaned, "Princess? Not again," Staci screamed and ran away from Ezekiel, who guiltily looked at the ground, Tyler and Lindsay cheered, Trent seemed sad for some reason, Heather and LeShawna stared daggers at each other, and Owen cried, "Noah! Nooo!" Noah, doing one of his rare displays of emotion, patted the sobbing Owen on the back, and said, "There, there, chubby buddy."

 **Courtney: Ugh! How could I end up with Duncan again?! Punches a hole into the side of the confessional before storming out***

 **Duncan: *Looking at hole* I think Princess might be slightly mad at me…**

 **Tyler and Lindsay: *Lindsay is sitting on Tyler's lap* It's great to be on Taylor's team! Tyler. Oh, whoops!**

 **Trent: The team's ok, I guess, but I really wanted to make up with Gwen…*Sigh***

 **Cody: Why Chris? WHYYYYYYY?! *In the distance Sierra is heard* You can't hide forever Codykins! *Cody starts sobbing***

 **Chris: Because I can, Cody, because I can.**

Chris smiles as he watches the campers' reactions. After about a minute he clears his throat and says, "Silence!" No one does anything. Rolling his eyes, he gestures at Chef. Chef draws a pistol and fires into the air. Everyone screams. Chef booms, "Relax, it was a blank round you sissies!" At that moment, a bleeding bird lands on the ground. DJ faints, Dawn screams, and Chef stutters, "Uh…Must have hit a plane," Before grabbing the bird and running to the mess hall.

Chris chuckles, then says, "Alrighty then! Now that I have your attention, the next team will be known as the Crazy Cows! There's another ding, and a circle appears with a cow that has a crazed look inside it. "And the members are…" Gwen butted in with, "Do you really need to announce this? It's only the people who haven't been named yet." There's a murmur of agreement, and Chris looks icily at her. "It's because it's fun. As I was saying, the Crazy Cows will consist of DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Dawn, Noah, Alejandro, Gwen, Lightning, Jo, Zoey, Mike, Scott, B, Sam, Beth, Izzy, and Eva!"

The campers had already argued, so there was only some shoulder shrugging and fist bumps between this team. Chris announce, "Follow me!" and walked away from the campfire ceremony and into the clearing a half mile away. Owen was already panting when they arrived. "And now, I present to you your cabins!" The campers gasped. Instead of the cheap, junky, and run down things they were used to, there was two shining mansions, with pools and a few sport courses. Chris grinned upon seeing their reactions. "They also come with several video game consoles, large and comfy beds, 17 baths each, and a recreational room!" The campers were silent until Courtney spoke up. "Umm… Don't get me wrong, these are great, but… They aren't co-ed, right?" Chris grinned. "Actually they are! I wanted something nice this season for you, cause God knows you'll need it – I mean, because I'm a nice person, but we barely had enough room on the budget for 2!"

The campers reeled in shock. This was certainly new. Duncan was the first to recover, "So me and Princess are sleeping in the same room? Sweet!" Courtney responded by kicking him where the sun don't shine. Gasping in pain, he sunk down. Ignoring him, Courtney asked, "Well, we're in separate rooms, right?" Chris replied, "There are walls between each bed…*Most campers breathed sighs of relief*… But we tore them down for increased drama!" The campers groaned. "Well, it's time for you guys to get to sleep. You have a long, excruciatingly painf—I mean, fun day." Looking scared, the campers walked into their cabins and went to sleep. Well, most did. Noah, who was next to Dawn whispered, "Psst. Salem Witch Trials survivor." Dawn, who was mediating, opened her eyes and replied, "Yes?" "You can read auras, no?" Dawn shrugged, "Yes, I suppose I can." Noah rolled his eyes, but said, "What's mine?" Dawn concentrated for a moment, before saying, "It's royal blue, with streaks of gold, which means you used to be pure and kind, but something happened and you became negative, but your positive side still shows rarely." 

Noah rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right," but he was secretly thankful she couldn't see him. She'd hit the nail on the head, and Noah, who believed in facts, was shaken. How could she have known? Still shaken, he went to sleep, his head filled with questions.

Chris watched a screen as Noah finally went to sleep. "That's all for this time! What will the next challenge be? Who will get tortured? What really happened to the bird? And will I look this good tomorrow? Of course I will! But find the answers to the rest of these questions next time, on Total Drama Return!"

Chris yelled from far away, "It was a plane, I swear!"

 **And chapter 2 is done! Finally! Sorry for the long update time school and all that. Plus I had a bad case of writers block for like 2 weeks. Anyways, with those excuses out of the way, I will post a strawpoll in my account bio sometime today or tomorrow, with questions about pairings. I'll probably post another one as well, but this will be about challenges. Just so you know, I'm aiming for about 35 chapters for this fic, and 250,000 words. My goal for each chapter will be about 5,000ish words, and while this one did fall short a little, the next one (probably) won't. Anyways, until later, I'm out!**


End file.
